Locked Away
by Muttzrock
Summary: Oliver gets punished for a crime he didn’t commit and gets sent off to an army based Juvenile detention program. And his squad leader 2nd Lieutenant Flint doesn’t go easy on him. OWMF SLASH nonmagic AU
1. Arriving

**i**

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Locked Away**

**Chapter Title: Arriving**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: eventually Oliver/Marcus**

**Warnings: Language and sexual incidents but nothing too explicit. Slight racist language but rarely.**

**Summary 1: Oliver gets punished for a crime he didn't commit and gets sent off to an army based Juvenile detention program. And his squad leader 2nd Lieutenant Flint doesn't go easy on him.**

**Summary 2: Oliver is on his way to the detention centre and makes friends, enemies and has a very angry Squad Leader**

**Notes: I have had this idea in my head for awhile, so I'm not quite sure how it will turn out. This is set in a non magical world, Oliver and Marcus had not seen each other before. This has a lot of English slang in it!**

It was getting dark outside, and it was cold inside the couch. Oliver hugged himself to comfort and warm him up; he was sitting alone on the grubby torn seat. There was a crash of lightening and with that it started to pour down with rain. The Scott groaned angrily, he couldn't understand why this was happening to him, he was innocent, he was set up, but the judge didn't believe him and has sent him on his way to this god forsaken place, to 're-educate' him. What the fuck did that mean? Re-educate him, educate him to do what? March? Take orders? Lick boots? Wood wanted to cry, he really did. The sight of his broken mum after she found out about the crime, the crime that has sent him away from home, a crime that he didn't even commit, was still in the full front of his mind.

It all started when a group of blokes that lived down his street found that he was gay, they always shouted stuff to him, and push him or knock into him, from time to time, but he held his head up high and blatantly ignored them. Eventually the group were getting bored and had appeared to cease their childish name callings, well that's what Oliver had gathered, but he was wrong. As he opened his locker in the middle of the school's corridor, about ten small plastic bags with white powder fell out, in front of the passing head mistress. She stared at the fallen bags, she bent down and picked them up, all Oliver could do was stare in shock. The headmistress scowled at the teenager as she stood up.

"Explain this" she said holding up the bag in her hand, by now there was a large group of students watching. That's at the point where it all went down hill.

"Oooh naughty cocksucker" a familiar voice laughed tauntingly.

And then it all became a blur. Oliver sighed and couldn't help noticing that he could see his own breath, it really was cold. All he wanted to do was go home, so he can sleep in a nice warm bed and pretend this never happened. For now he figured that he should only look at his hands that were on his lap, maybe try and fantasise of a better place, it'll make the time pass quicker. He heard a faint snoring to his side; he looked to wear it was coming from and saw a lanky teenager probably the same age as Oliver, passed out on the seat. Drool was dripping from the boy's mouth and he started snorting in his sleep, Oliver hoped that he wouldn't be sharing a room with him; he grimaced at the thought and turned back to face the window. This was far too scary for an innocent boy like him to go through, because yes he was innocent, he never purposely did anything wrong, he had never had sex before or anything to do with intimate touching, he only once kissed a girl and that only answered his confused questions…Oliver nearly choked on his own saliva as new fear enraged inside him, what if they find out about him? They'll kill him, actually kill him. Oliver wasn't stupid he knew he couldn't tell anybody about his sexuality, they'll beat him up, these are deranged young psychopaths, and they'd sooner torture any boy they suspected of being gay before sleeping in the same room as them. He scoffed silently to himself, yeah like he'd want any of these fucked up twats. Best not say that to their faces.

"So why you here?" a strange voice asked from above his head, Oliver looked up and saw the face of a young lad probably about 15, he had a skinny face, with shaved head with pale blue eyes, bony nose and thin lips.

"I…I….I'm not supposed to be here" Oliver stuttered, feeling very intimidated by the younger boy. The chav raised his eyebrow at the tall brunette.

"Hardly any of us are supposed to be here, that wasn't the question, my question was mate 'why you here?' so answer it, it isn't that hard is it?" snapped harshly, making Oliver feel very threatened

"A lad put drugs in my locker, they fell out when the headmistress walked by, I was blamed, they didn't even let me explain, and even if they did they wouldn't believe me" he told the boy quickly, not wanting the kid to get pissed off.

"Sick" he laughed loudly "I'm here because I brought a knife into school, it wasn't like I was going to use it or anything" Oliver gulped after hearing this and actually started fearing for his life "I'm Dazza" Dazza told him

"Oliver" he whispered, Dazza's face twisted in disgust, Oliver inwardly braced himself.

"What kind of pussy name is that? 'Aye where you from?" The chav spat

"Scotland" Oliver answered tentatively

"Skirt wearer are ya?" he scoffed, that touched a nerve in Oliver, and he would retort if he wasn't scared that the younger boy would stab him "Whatever" the lad turned round and sat back in his seat.

"Fuck" Oliver whispered pitifully, he was in way over his head with this place, luckily he was only here for a couple of months, he kept on reminding himself that, it's only two months. But two months is far too long.

P/)

Marcus Flint stood in his full 2nd Lieutenant get-up uniform, he stood behind a mobile room, smoking his cigarette. Flint's uniform was ironed, and fit him perfectly, his boots were new and shiny at the tips, most Lieutenants forgot that they had to do that, he took off his black beret and scratched his black hair, before he placed the hat back on his head, he looked at the crest that was on it, he studied it, for some reason, maybe it was for pride's sake. He smirked to himself and put the beret back on. He took another drag of his cigarette, he blew circles out of his mouth, he leant against the mobile and let his eyes drift up the brick wall and onto the barb wire that covered the top of it. He rolled his eyes remembering the many times he had to get down boys who tried to escape and got themselves caught on the wires. After one last puff of the stick, he dropped it and put it out with his boot. An unexpected rage hit him and he swiftly turned round and kicked the mobile, creating a hole where his boot hit it, he stared at it in shock. He quickly crouched down and tried to cover the gape with plants, to hide the evidence. He calmly walked away pretending that nothing had happened, he was starting to get a bad habit of breaking things when he was angry. He saw from the corner of his eye, his Major marching towards him. Marcus stood to attention and saluted to the Major in respect. Major Hannigan was getting on a bit, but he was strict, he intimidated the privates, but he also was fair and reasonable, that's why Marcus respected the man so much. The Major saluted back.

"At ease Flint" Marcus hands went to the small of his back, as he opened his legs, so that his feet were parallel to his shoulders, his whole body was relaxed.

"Thank you Major"

"Walk with me 2nd Lieutenant" The Major started to walk with Flint at his side "I'm guessing you know that the new recruits are coming today"

"Yes, sir, but they are not really recruits are they?"

"No, they're not, but neither were you or the other two, and the three of you are now perfect examples of fine military officers" Hannigan looked at Marcus and stared at him for a second, Marcus refused to look at him, the Major looked away "I'm sorry about the other two but they will do better at their new placements, they are Lieutenants now, they should not have to stay in the same regiment that they grew up in. But it was not my decision Flint, which I am sorry to say. Because I did not like the idea of splitting you three up"

"Thank you Sir"

"Well maybe it'll do you some good, have some independence, you three were always joined at the hip, with you being in the middle, it's about time you had confidence in yourself to succeed"

"Is that why you think I failed sir?" The dark haired man said, trying to hold back that was boiling in him again

"You did not fail Flint, you took a little detour" Marcus snorted at that "Is the little prince still in your squad?"

"Unfortunately yes" 

"Oh come off it Flint, you have a soft spot for that boy, he reminds you too much of yourself"

"How do you know all this?"

"I know about everything that goes on in my Regiment. Oh and keep your chin up Flint, I know that you and Captain Mackenzie, haven't had the best of relationships to say the least, but I trust you to rise above it" The 2nd Lieutenant nodded, understandingly.

The two men stopped as the big metal doors began to open.

"Flint go get your Squad lets at least pretend we do work round here" the Major laughed at his own joke and Marcus couldn't help laughing too, he saluted to the Major and quickly marched towards the mobile were his squad slept.

Walking into the mini house, he walked along the corridors and down to were the bedrooms were. He opened the door to his left and walked into a medium sized room were 14 small bunk beds were. The five boys living there were sat in a circle and were playing cards, they had not noticed that their Squad leader was standing in the room watching their game. Marcus crept and until he was close enough he decided to make his presence known.

"STAND TO ATTENTION!" four of the boys dropped the cards as if it burnt their fingers, they stood to attention automatically "And you Malfoy!" snapped Flint, he watched the blond place his card hand down, he slowly got up and stood to attention.

"Yes sir" Draco replied smartly, Marcus growled and picked up the cards.

"Thanks for these, I can make a little fire when I burn them, he put the cards into his pocket. There was a sigh of annoyance from of the privates "Oh I am sorry Private, oh wait I'm not" Malfoy snorted earning a glare from his Squad leader "Time to get changed privates, you need to welcome the new recruits" the five privates moved quickly to get changed, with Flint stood there waiting for them.

"2nd Lieutenant?" asked Private Smith, he was a short, skinny, brunette with a personality as limited as his height.

"Yes Private"

"How many more privates are coming?"

"30" he answered, all the privates looked at him in shock.

"Full house" Malfoy said.

"You could say that" Flint nodded.

"I'm not sharing" he fat lump of a boy argued, he was spotty and sweaty, and was known for not washing his hands after using the loo.

"There will be no danger of you having to share private, I can assure you" Marcus told him, raising an eyebrow and the repulsive boy.

P/)

Within 5 minutes the five privates from Flint's Squad marched behind him. There were sounds of the four other Squads marching towards beside them. The four squad leaders were two Lieutenants and one Captain. This was a small Regiment, but it is not the proper army base, it's not even for the cadets, it was to teach Juvenile delinquents, some manners, and to show them who's in charge and what these officers can lawfully put them through. All together there were only ten privates still left after the last lot had done their time. Flint had the majority of them, while Captain Mackenzie had the minority. There were five busses that pulled in. Major Hannigan marched and stopped beside Flint.

"My God does that boy ever wash" the Major gasped referring to the hygienic-phobic male. Flint looked at the boy then looked back to the Major.

"Nope"

The other older officers joined them, as they watched in silence as the buses doors opened.

P/)

Oliver gulped, he stood up to get his bag, from the shelf about him, and all his other bags were in the compartment under the bus. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself down, he kept telling himself that everything was going to be ok, that the months will quickly go by. He won't get into any fights; he might even make some friends.

"Fuck we have a Mosher here" laughed Dazza the chav. The Mosher had a black Mohawk, wore a black hoodie, with a picture of the grim reaper on it, he wore dark blue ripped, very baggy jeans, that hung so low, that everyone could see his black underwear, he also wore black vans trainers with a purple streak in them. He had various piercing, two on his right eyebrow; the left side of his bottom lip, a piercing threw his Triages, Labret, and his right ear-lobe.

"Piss of Chav, got any 14 year old sluts pregnant yet? Or were you too busy stealing false chains?" Dazza wore a Lacoste Tracksuit, white trainers and gold necklace, bracelet and rings. Oliver looked back and forth between them, they were two very stereotypical boys and they were on the different sides of the personality spectrum.

"You what?"

"OI YOU TWO!" A man shouted the two 15 yr olds stopped their arguing and looked to the man in question who shouted "NOW ALL OF YOU. GET UP AND LINE OUT IN FRONT OF THE BUS!" the man was dressed in full army gear. Oliver held on his bag for dear life, he was last out of the bus. He felt like he was living a nightmare, it was dark now, it was really cold and he could feel some tears trickling down his cheek, he quickly wiped them away so no-one can see them. He stood there unmoving as the man who appeared in charge started shouting something. It was probably something about how pathetic we all are, and why they were here and what they were going to get out of it. There orders were to wait till their names were called out, and then they had to collect their bags that were thrown on the ground then to walk to their Squad leader. He watched another man take other as he called out the names

"Alright I'm Captain Mackenzie, next to me is Lieutenant Harvey, next to him is Lieutenant Schofield, and the one at the end is 2ND Lieutenant Flint" Mackenzie put extra emphasis on second, to annoy Flint "B. Anderson, 2nd Lieutenant Flint!" The Mosher that stood near Oliver quickly got his bag and made his way to Flint's squad. "C. Balls, C. Moon. Lieutenant Harvey" and so it continued, Oliver noticed that Dazza was called J. Davidson and was in the same Squad as B. Anderson. Everyone soon left because he was last on the list "O. Wood, Flint" Oliver nodded and quickly got his bag which was the last left, he suddenly stopped at looked at the big group of people staring at him, he then felt like the biggest idiot in the world

"Captain, which one is Flint?" he asked tentatively, there was a few laughing; Mackenzie just looked at him in disgust.

"He's the one at the end, the one that has a face like a troll" he laughed at his own joke and so did the other two Lieutenants. Oliver ran to where he saw Flint at the end, the 2nd Lieutenant looked at him in annoyance.

"Learn to listen next time" Marcus snapped at the new boy, Oliver nodded and quickly got to the back of the group.

It was about 11:30 and everyone was lead to their rooms. Wood kept his head down at all times. He started to chant that this isn't happening, it couldn't be happening, he didn't even do anything wrong, but it was.

"Cheer up Wood, it's never as bad as you think it will be" Malfoy laughed, Oliver looked to the boy who addressed him, his eyes widen as he looked at the boy, who looked so young. He couldn't even be fourteen, he looked about twelve.

"You've been here before?" asked Oliver still in shock at how young the blond looked.

"I was here last year, but no I haven't been here before, I just never left. How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"You're a year younger than our Squad Leader, he's only seventeen" the brunette snapped his head up to the direction of the Squad leader.

"You're kidding me"

"Nope"

"Fucking hell" he gasped in amazement.

The group wandered threw the corridor and down the stairs to the bedrooms. Five who already claimed their beds, sat on them to show that they were already taken. Marcus turned to the rest of the group.

"Choose your beds now and be quick about it" Marcus ordered them, Oliver wanted to wait till everyone had picked there's he was willing to go last. But it wasn't as simple as that, some people were getting in arguments and started fighting "Oh for fuck sake" mumbled "STOP!!" all the new privates looked at him expectantly. He pointed to a random recruit and pointed to the bed that they were going to sleep in. Eventually more arguments started. Oliver could practically a blood vessel about to burst, on the back of Flint's neck "Ok stop again!" they all stopped "Malfoy, what's M upside down?"

"W" he answered

"Good, Wood you bunk with Malfoy" Oliver nodded and sat on the bed below Draco "Anderson, you bunk under Smith, the rest of you go to any bed that's free" as they did what they were told, Dazza stood defiantly and glared at Marcus.

"I have no-where to sleep!"

"You can bunk with Grouch" he indicated to the fat boy with low hygiene problems. Dazza looked at him in shock and disgust.

"Or you can share with Anderson"

"What! No-way"

"You have to choose now! No discussion on the matter" Dazza glared daggers at Marcus as he sat net to the Mosher on the bed.

"Good! Now you'll be waken at 6 am…" there were groans and gasps of disbelief "You will have half and hour, to get changed and have your breakfast, I want you to wait outside the front entrance of this building. Do you understand?" everyone nodded and said yes "Didn't quite hear you? Say that again"

"YES 2ND LIEUTENANT FLINT!" shouted Malfoy

"Thank you Private Malfoy! And with that, you can do a lap round the area. Now for the rest of you settle in, I want no complaints, no back talk, personal stereos, Phones or any electronic device, hand over to me now, or get them confiscated, any drugs that are on the premises without medical reasons will be confiscated as well. I'll leave you for now. Come on Malfoy" after giving his orders, Marcus stormed out with Draco close behind him.

"Bollocks" whispered Oliver. He knew that this was going to be the end for him.

**You Like? You don't Like? Read and Review!**


	2. Hell

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Locked Away**

**Chapter Title: Hell**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: eventually Oliver/Marcus**

**Warnings: Language, violence, sexual incidents explicit versions will be posted on my site.**

**Summary 1: Oliver gets punished for a crime he didn't commit and gets sent off to an army based Juvenile detention program. And the squad leader 2****nd**** Lieutenant Flint doesn't go easy on him.**

**Summary 2: Oliver unfortunate first day.**

**Notes: I know it's a miracle I finally updated after so long! Looking for BETA please**

Oliver had not slept a wink that night, he was too terrified to close his eyes, everyone here had landed themselves here in this camp because they did something wrong, he on the other hand didn't all these men are going to make mincemeat out of him and what happens if they found out he was gay? The scot shivered in fear and buried his face in his pillow. He nearly jumped out of skin when he heard the door flew open and his 2nd Lieutenant walked in dropping a big bag on the floor. He switched on the light causing hurt to everyone's eyes "Get out of bed! New recruits stay here, rest of you get dressed and outside!" Flint barked out the orders, making the older recruit members jump up and get read but made the new comers a bit disoriented.

As soon as it was just Marcus and the new recruits he got a chair and put it in front of him "Right, time for haircuts" he said plugging the trimmer

"No way am I letting you cut my hair!" Dazza growled at him

Flint rose an eyebrow "I wouldn't be shaving your hair now will I? You don't have any, or haven't you already noticed! Anymore back talk from you and you will have no breakfast!"

"You wouldn't" the chav frowned

"I think I would, and I just have, you're not eating till lunch" he told him and switched on the trimmer "While I'm doing this you can tell me why you've landed yourselves in here. Wood, sit in the chair!"

Oliver swallowed and kept his head down as he said on the chair, he nearly cried out when he heard the trimmer buzz loudly next to his ear. He squeezed his eyes tight as he felt the cold sweat on the back of his neck "I was framed" he said hoping those words would magically send him back home.

Flint snorted "Nice try, you miss breakfast too, I don't take kindly to lies" he began trimming the hair in front of him.

The scot kept his head perfectly still, he licked his dry lips "I brought drugs into my school, cocaine" he clarified.

The 2nd Lieutenant just nodded, something didn't seem right, this lad really didn't look the type to be dealing drugs but then looks can be deceiving. It wasn't long till he finished his duty "Well move" he snapped at Wood when he didn't get off the chair straight away then watched him cower away. His attention turned onto the mosher "Take out all your piercings!"

The mosher nodded without question, scared that if he protested he'd have to go without breakfast as well, when he done he put all his metal rings into Flint's open hand and sat on the chair. Oliver watched as the haircuts were being done, he felt his had and missed his hair but there's no way he'll express his sentiments with anyone else in the room.

"Right!" Marcus pushed the last boy off the chair; he grabbed the bag and poured out the contents, which consist of army clothes. "Stand up private!" he said sharply looking at Oliver, who stood up quickly "Try this on" the scot puts on the jacket that was too small for him, Marcus forcefully pulled the jacket off the other boy's back and threw it at Dazza "That's yours!" He got out another jacket and repeated the ritual till everyone had a jacket, then trousers, boots and berets.

When everyone was dressed they left the mobile building. Flint looked over to his other recruits "Hepburn go get me a sandwich, new recruits except Davidson and Wood go follow the others to the cafeteria". Oliver stood with Davidson while the rest of the squad left and as their 2nd Lieutenant got out a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket he popped a fag in his mouth and got out his lighter to light the stick.

"Give us one!" Dazza ordered.

In a swift movement Flint kneed the chav in the stomach, Oliver watched in horror as Dazza coiled in a ball and coughed. "I give the orders round here! You speak you spoken too, alright!" growled Marcus towering over the other boy. The chav nodded still trying to breathe from being winded so violently. "Let that be a lesson to you too Wood"

"Yes sir" the scot mumbled unsure of himself.

"Yes what?!" Marcus shouted in the Private's face.

"Yes, sir!"

Flint just nodded then blew cigarette smoke in Oliver face making the younger boy cough, he turned seeing Hepburn march towards him "Very good Private" he said taking his sandwich.

"Anything else sir?"

"Tell everyone I want them out here in 10 minutes"

Hepburn saluted then marched off, Marcus bit into his breakfast, Oliver felt his stomach grumble, he lifted a hand nervously "Excuse me sir?"

"What do you want Private?"

"Sorry sir, I'm really hungry"

"So?"

"So could I please go eat?"

"No"

"Yes sir"

10 minutes had passed; Flint looked at his squad of ten recruits and went through the 'at ease' and 'attention' stances and made them all switch between stances till everyone was in sync. When he was finally satisfied with the result, he spoke up to announce the next task. "Right get yourselves in order of height" he ordered and watched as his five trained privates got in the line of height, while the new comers were looking at him like pathetic lost dogs. He sighed grabbing the only black boy in his squad and shoved him in the second place of the height line, then he grabbed Oliver putting him in fourth place, then the mosher in fifth, the chav in sixth, and the other boy in ninth. Malfoy was at the end of the line "Now you will count out your numbers and when you do stand to attention" he gave the order for his recruits to start.

"One!"

"What?" the new recruit frowned.

Marcus rolled his eyes "You know how to count don't you?"

"Yes sir"

"Right start again!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Three" Oliver accidentally shouted out "Four" he quickly tried to recover but it was too late.

"Ten push ups Wood!" the younger boy nodded and got down on the floor and began the push ups. "One…" their officer began counting out the push ups "two, three, FOUR, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten, stand up Wood!" Oliver scrambled to his feet "Start again" The squad had, had to start again a lot more times, since the new recruits found themselves panicking and loosing track on numbers, when each one stopped the flow Flint would add an extra 10 push ups. Wood just finished his 100th push ups "For hopefully the last time, again!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

"Nine!"

"Ten, last person standing sir!"

"At fucking last!" he rubbed the bridge of his nose grudgingly moving on with the next task "Right now we now know how to count one to ten, this should be simple for you lot though I have a feeling at least one of you will fuck it up! No we go, one, two, one, two etcetera, you got that"

"Yes sir!" the squad replied. Flint gave the order for them to start,

"One!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Four!" Oliver flinched as he gave the wrong reply and knew he had to do 110 and push ups now.

Flint sighed "All of you fall out and go to the cafeteria for lunch, except you Wood!"

The scot nodded and watched as the others saluted and walked off, he looked at the officer pathetically as he went down to the floor, when he wasn't looking he felt weight on his back and his head went straight up and saw 2nd Lieutenant had his foot resting on his back "120 push ups!" he ordered.

"But sir it's supposed to be 110" argued Oliver who instantly regretted it

"130 now!"

P/)

After Oliver's excruciating press ups he had missed lunch, and was forced with the other recruits to parade a long distance, when ever he or anyone else fell out of step Marcus would kick them in the shin, because the scot was so exhausted from not eating and the previous push ups he felt himself going out of sync a lot. Eventually after a very long day they all went to the cafeteria they all had the dinner, Wood scoffed it down in a blink of an eye even though the food was hardly tasty. When they retired to their beds, he saw the boys who had arrived with him go into their beds and fell asleep instantly, while the others sat on the floor and chatted. Oliver yawned and crawled into his bed as soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone like a light. He had been too tired to worry or think back on the day's hell, or to think forward to what new levels or hurt would bring him tomorrow, he just slept heavily.

**It's been a long time since I updated so I'm a bit rusty, and it's been a longer time since I was in cadets and knew all about this stuff, so I'm trying to scrape my memory to make this a realistic army camp ^-^ Hope you guys enjoyed**


	3. Pain

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Locked Away**

**Chapter Title: Pain**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: eventually Oliver/Marcus**

**Warnings: Language, violence, sexual incidents explicit versions will be posted on my site.**

**Summary 1: Oliver gets punished for a crime he didn't commit and gets sent off to an army based Juvenile detention program. And the squad leader 2****nd**** Lieutenant Flint doesn't go easy on him.**

**Summary 2: Oliver gets a shocking wake up call and feels the pain,**

**Notes: Looking for BETA please**

"Time to get up!" Flint's loud voice made Oliver stir from his deep slip, he opened his eyes and the officer's legs were in sight, he saw Malfoy jump from the bunk above him. He closed his eyes again and fell back asleep, the next time his eyes opened was when he felt himself pulled off the bed, he stared at Marcus's face not really sure this was happening, he still was in denial when the officer stripped him naked but he was satisfied it wasn't a dream when he was shoved under the freezing cold shower and he cried out at the feeling and stood there shivering.

"Do you need me to wash you too?" Flint shouted.

Oliver just shook his head and began washing himself keeping his back to Marcus, after the shower the officer threw him a towel Wood shakily dried himself, when he was done he had his clothes thrown at him, he tried to dress himself but when he bent down he felt his muscles tense up. The work he did yesterday taking his toll on him and he found it hard to move. He yelped in pain when Marcus pushed him to the floor and dressed him, this was so humiliating for the scot but he really couldn't move of the pain. Once he was dressed he was pulled back up "You have five minutes to get breakfast we are parading the first half of the day then we are doing the assault course!" the officer told him.

"Sir I really hurt"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Marcus snapped "I've done more than enough for you this morning. Now get out and get something to eat we have a long day!"

Oliver ran to the cafeteria he was the last person there and got the leftovers, he sat down with his squad and ate his meal. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him "What?" he asked seeing his bunk mate staring at him.

Malfoy shrugged then smirked "Flint likes you!"

"That's liking me?" he asked sceptically.

"Oh yeah, he cares!" he laughed "I'm Draco"

"Oliver" the scot replied and finished eating the squad marched to where Marcus was standing

"Attention!" The squad went through the same fiasco they did yesterday. This time they got in their two lines of five a lot quicker. The march was agony for the new recruits. Marcus shouted out the orders as he marched with them. They found themselves in front of the assault course and the five new comers gulped at the length of the course. Marcus ran up the shortest wall and sat at the top "At ease!" he opened his backpack and got out a plastic bag and dropped it on the floor "That's your lunch" he told them and watched them run to the bag ripping it open.

Flint mused to himself that it was like watching ten feral dogs that hadn't eaten in days. His eyes were fixed on Wood; this was all probably a big shock to the system and the boy looked like he was in serious pain and Flint thought about letting the kid sit this one out but he hated favouritism, it wasn't like the other new recruits weren't aching too.

He sighed as he made a decision he jumped down "New recruits sit to the side, you will watch the other Privates doing the assault course then you will do it" he said,

The scot sat with the other four and watched Flint talk to the other five Privates. The tallest of the five new recruits spoke "I'm Sam"

"Ben" the mosher said

"Michael" the smallest of them replied.

"Oliver"

The chav huffed "Dazza" he told them but received chuckles from the other four "Jack" he told them.

The five looked up as Malfoy marched towards them then sat down. "Those four are going to do it first, I will help you guys once they've finished" Marcus sat next Malfoy "Go!" he shouted, and four of them did the assault with incredible speed and ease.

"Hey" Draco said to the new comers "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Why does it hurt so much?" Michael asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Because it just is, the first week is the worst" Malfoy assured them.

Sam looked at Jack who had been staring at him "What do you want?"

"Fuck off!" the chav shouted

"10 push ups Davidson" Flint ordered "Only I am allowed to swear"

"Why?" Jack asked starting his push ups.

"Because I fucking said so. 20!"

Oliver nibbled his lip and grimaced when he saw that the other recruits were finished. "Right get up and go to the front of the course" he led the six of his boys and began explaining how to get up the first three walls and the safety measures. Flint and Malfoy had their backs against the wall they were going to help the others to get up it. First Sam and Michael got over the wall with ease, then Jack and Ben. Oliver was last; Malfoy had gone round the wall so he had to go to Marcus. He exhaled then Flint barked "Come on already!" Oliver nodded and ran stepping on the opened hands and was practically thrown over the wall, he sat on the top for a moment thinking 'Wow he's strong' he dropped own.

Then he was over the next wall and when it came to the third and highest wall Sam and Oliver were easily enough over, then Ben and Michael. But Jack faltered before he was vaulted over but when he got to the top instead of getting down like everyone else he stayed at the top and broke down crying. Wood blinked surprised that the chav turned out to have a fear of heights "Come on you can do it!" he shouted to him giving him support.

"You wouldn't believe how many people are scared of heights" Draco whispered in Oliver's ear "Come on Jack!" he called out to the distraught boy.

Oliver felt very sorry for the chav; even though he was a bastard he was obviously terrified, he hated to think what Flint would do to Jack if he didn't come down soon. He watched as Marcus appeared on the top of the wall. Oliver inwardly flinched, waiting for the screaming but was surprised to see the officer put a hand on Jack's shoulder "Hey look at me Private. Jack is it?" Jack nodded "I know how horrible this is for you, I'll help you down alright?" he took the Private's hand who was shaking "Just imagine the earth beneath is just a few centimetres away, can you do that?" Jack nodded again.

The Private watched as the officer eased the last Private down the wall, once Jack had calmed down Flint nodded at Oliver "Good work Private"

"Thank you sir" the scot feeling a certain amount of pride suddenly

Next they had to crawl under netting which looked simple enough just on the ground it was pure mud and the netting was actually wires so when crawling under you had to keep your body flat down on the ground. "Malfoy you go first, show them how it's done" Draco vaulted and did as he was told. "Right now you five go" he ordered and stood at the side.

The five new comers got down and began crawling but much slower than Malfoy was able to do, as Oliver crawled mud slatted on his face, his front was completely soaked and when he moved he just suck further into the ground. He heard a loud cry, he looked up and found he was nearer to the end then he first thought, he crawled the rest of the way and as he got out and looked to find Ben was caught on the wire. He watched as Marcus got to him and untangled him when they crawled out Ben had a slit across his ear. It appears that the Mosher had put a piercing back in over night and left the ring in causing it to get caught.

"This is why I don't allow piercings!" the officer shouted and they continued the assault course but there were bruises and more blood shed afterwards and it was way passed dinner. They marched back to the camp; Flint sent them all off to the shower room and ordered them to clean their clothes first then themselves the ten Privates sat in their underwear as they washed their uniform.

"This is so fucked up" groaned Ben; he had dried crusty blood on his ear.

"I'm starving" Sam winged

"How have you guys survived this torture?" Michael asked the already trained recruits.

The five of them laughed "This is not torture" one of them said.

"Flints a pussy cat compared to some of the officers here" another one smirked.

Draco nodded "you get used to this eventually"

One of the boys stood, the one that stunk, he left the shower room "I said wash!" Flint shouted and shoved the boy back in.

After the ten washed they all went and got dressed Marcus walked in wearing instead of his uniform, jeans, a tight jumper and doc martins, he was also carrying two bag that smelled suspiciously like chips "If you want to eat get outside" he told them.

"Yes sir" said Michael

Draco laughed "he's not sir, he's Marcus when he's not wearing his beret with the badge"

Flint got out his beret from his jumper and put it on his head "Out now!"

"Yes sir!" the ten Private said.

Marcus took the hat off and went outside. Oliver followed and was given the portion of chips "Thank you" he said to the officer and sat down tearing into his food.

"Cheers Marc" Draco grinned earning a slap across the head.

"I've decided tomorrow after parade we'll be doing theory work" announced the 2nd Lieutenant

"What's theory work?" Sam asked.

"Army theory, machinery, engineering that sort of thing, bit boring but you boys need a break" said one of the more experienced recruits.

"Tar Blaine" Marcus said eaten his chips

"Why are we being casual with you now you're not wearing your uniform?" Oliver asked.

"You don't salute the man, you salute the badge. When I'm wearing the uniform I am representing the queen's army when I'm not wearing it, I'm just a bloke" Marcus explained.

'Today physically was worst than yesterday, emotionally it was a lot better, it's comforting in away to know the man in charge of you has a heart. Things didn't look so terrible now' thought Oliver as night time arrived.


	4. Gay

**Author: Muttzrock**

**Title: Locked Away**

**Chapter Title: Gay**

**Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING!! NOT ONE DROP!**

**Pairings: eventually Oliver/Marcus**

**Warnings: Language, violence, sexual incidents explicit versions will be posted on my site.**

**Summary 1: Oliver gets punished for a crime he didn't commit and gets sent off to an army based Juvenile detention program. And the squad leader 2****nd**** Lieutenant Flint doesn't go easy on him.**

**Summary 2: Oliver is finally settling into the camp and makes a discovery about Marcus**

**Notes: This is a bit of a naughty chapter :p Special thank to Lost 2 Love for BETAing XD check out her fics too**

The rest of the first few weeks were long and hard, very much like the 2nd Lieutenants penis in Oliver Wood's fantasies he's been starting to have. Today's theory lesson was spent by the Scottish Private day dreaming about his officer, 'It was just those two in the classroom, Marcus took off his beret as he walked over to Oliver then took his beret off too. Flint's fingers stroked down the younger boy's cheek then across his bottom lip and then down his neck before grabbing the collar of the army jacket pulling Oliver up so they were face to face. Marcus stroked the Private's trimmed head and leant into him kissing him…'

The officer smacked Oliver's table knocking him awake from his apparent day dreaming, "Private Wood, what was the last thing I said?"

"I don't know sir." The scot hung his head embarrassed at being caught fantasising.

"Run around the camp five times." Flint ordered not happy with the lack of concentration from his Private.

"Yes sir." Oliver went out to do his five laps, again his mind wondered off this time thinking about his fellow Privates in the squad; Jack, Ben, Sam, Michael, Draco, Blaine, Charlie, Caleb and Jimmy.

Jack the chav; was found out to be a racist, which explained why he kept scowling at Sam all the time. When Marcus had found out about this, and he punished Jack by making him stand out in the pouring rain, naked. That definitely stopped him from being a bastard to Sam because of his skin colour. Oliver didn't believe Jack was really a bad guy, he just fell into the wrong crowd, had an unfortunate family with bigot parents who taught Jack to be a bigot too. His suspicions came clear when he saw Jack and Blaine having political debate and Jack supported the BNP* but seemed not to understand their policies at all.

Ben the mosher, with a scar across his ear was very much anti-social though he wasn't loud and violent like Jack, he still would sit in silence not talking to anyone and would sometimes look at the other Privates like he was better than them. Oliver has caught Ben self harming himself, not in the typical emo style of cutting himself but, the mosher liked to whip himself with elastic bands and burn himself with lighters, none of this surprised the scot, as he has seen moshers doing similar things to each other but it was a little disturbing and he had found that self harming was what got Ben into this camp.

Sam and Michael seemed like really nice guys and Oliver was confused how they wounded up here but they had explained they both suffered from short fuses and violent outbursts. Both had been seriously bullied in school, Sam had been the only non-white student in his year and so got tormented causing him to just snap. Michael came from a poor family and it was found out his mother was a prostitute and his father, who he never met was one of her clients, she's now dying of Aids and too many people thought it was hilarious. Oliver could sympathise with them both that he got badly bullied at his school but he didn't express why.

The older recruits Blaine and Charlie seemed very close, they had been addicted to weed. They supplied and sold the substance which caused them both to end up here. They had never met before arriving to the camp but now were best friends, they seemed really loyal too, Flint had personally helped them with their addiction.

Then there was Jimmy, he hadn't done anything bad to end up here, he was just very hypoactive and loud so he was misunderstood for being disruptive. He was the fittest of the lot of them and last year competed in the 1st year Privates assault course race, he came second.

Caleb, the person Oliver knew less about; he was the one that stunk all the time only washing when Marcus refused to let him out the showers until he did it. The guy was pretty silent only speaking when Marcus gave him an order.

And finally Draco Malfoy, Oliver's bunk mate and best friend in the camp. On a particularly 'hard' night for the scot he was up late at night running into the shower room, getting the freezing water to cascade over him, mumbling with closed eyes he forcing the images in his head to go away. "This is so unfair, why couldn't I be straight or better yet Flint be gay!"

"How do you know he isn't?" A voice made him jump and he turned to see Malfoy standing in the doorway, he shrieked and covered his manhood. "Meet me outside." The younger boy said and left.

Oliver blinked and quickly got dressed not bothering to dry himself, as he rushed outside where Malfoy was smoking. "Dray please don't tell anyone about what I said." He begged.

"Now, why would I do that since I'm gay too?" Draco began to explain how he found himself here; he was the only child of a wealthy family and he used to be a proper snob and would make fun of people who were poor like Michael. But when his father found out he was gay he made him come here to get "straightened" out, like spending two years with only men would turn Draco straight, which obviously didn't work. Malfoy also said he's planning to become a 2nd Lieutenant after taking the exams later this year.

The two had talked for hours, Oliver told his friend all about what happened at school and that he really didn't deal drugs he hadn't even smoked a joint. He also told him about his crush on Flint which got the younger Private really excited and he told Oliver the rumour that Marcus was gay. Though the rumour was spread by Captain Mackenzie who despised Flint, Marcus had took it all too seriously and the Major had told Mackenzie off for spreading the rumours. Finding out that he could have a chance with the officer caused Oliver's attraction to become stronger.

That night Oliver had been asleep till he was woken up by Draco nudging him in the side he opened his and groaned out the word "What?"

"Time to see if the rumours about Flint are actually true." the Private practically pulled him off the bed like a rag doll. Oliver pulled his trousers on and followed Draco outside.

"What's going on?" he asked

"I saw Marcus coming into the camp after being to the shops, having a magazine with him and I want to see what kind of content it has." the blond explained.

"I don't feel good about this."

"Shh." Draco shushed him as they got to Flint's mobile "Damn, he's not here." He said looking though the window.

Oliver turned and saw Marcus coming over "Hide." He pulled Draco with him to the back of the small caravan like building, when Flint had entered it, the two Privates went back to looking through the window.

Marcus sighed and removed his beret and rubbed his short clipped hair. He sat down and took off his jacket leaving him in his green vest, he lay on his bed and sighed, he used to be so professional now all his training of discipline was for nothing. He moved his hand down to grope his hardening bulge and he hummed with pleasure, leaning down to get the magazine he bought; he rested on his side undoing his buttons on his combats then slipped his hand in as he admitted the bodies in the adult magazine.

Wood sighed disappointingly as he saw the cover had a naked woman with big breasts on it posing, he licked his bottom lip as he watched the expression on Marcus's face and the moving hand hoping that Flint would just get it out. He was pulled sharply down and was staring into grey eyes.

Malfoy spoke "I have a plan, when I get him out here you go search his place."

"Are you barking mad, why?"

Just do it!" Draco snapped and rushed to the door.

Oliver looked through the window and saw that Marcus's dick was out and he tried not salivating like the needy dog, he more or less was. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he was such a pervert, but he still felt disappointed when Draco knocked on the door and Marcus tucked himself back in and went to answer it. Oliver overheard mumbled words then watched Draco leading Marcus away. Once they were far enough Oliver went into the mobile he stopped in the middle of the room, not even knowing what he was supposed to be looking for. He went through the drawer usual stuff with clothes and the such, but totally innocent not even porn except the magazine on the bed. The bed! That's where Oliver kept all his pornography he looked it and saw a box, he pulled it out and opened it. He sighed at how typically straight the contents were adult magazines of naked women and a fleshlight. He kicked himself for letting himself believe Marcus could be gay, he sat on the bed and huffed picking up the magazine on the bed to see what got his officer off. He opened at a random page and his eyes widened as the page showed a naked man, he frowned turning through the pages finding only guys, he found that the front cover was just covering the actual magazine which was definitely gay porn. He checked the other magazines and it was the same for all of them, a closer look at the fleshlight showed that it didn't represent a vagina opening but and anus one and what clinched Oliver's suspicions was a vibrator found under all the dirty magazines. He picked it up and grinned as he turned it on and it vibrated harshly against his hand.

He jumped when he head Draco's loud voice outside the mobile, he began to panic, shoving the box back under the bed, closing all draws and making sure the magazine was back on the bed. He rushed out the door while Marcus's back was turned and went behind the building to calm down, but he began panicking again when he realised he still had the vibrator in his hand.

"So how did it go?" Draco asked as he came round.

"I just stole his dildo." Oliver muttered in disbelief.

"I think that's actually a vibrator."

"Oh great now that's cleared up, I can rest easily." he said sarcastically

Malfoy rolled his eyes "Don't be difficult, so what did you find out?"

"He has gay porn but using straight porn covers to hide them, he also has an anus fleshlight and the dildo I'm holding."

"Vibrator." Draco corrected.

"Fine vibrator, I have to give it back"

"Be my guest." Oliver went to take it back but his gaze went to the window and he froze seeing Flint naked. "Wood!" Draco said trying to get his friend's attention. "So are you giving it back?" When there was no response; he smirked, "Now this is really perverted Oliver." he grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to their mobile.

Marcus lay masturbating looking at the pictured as he thought of Oliver, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it he just wanted that boy writhing under him as he fucked him, and he came thinking about being inside the scot.

P/)

Captain Mackenzie was parading with his squad his eyes caught onto Flint teaching one of his Privates to climb up the first wall of the assault course unaided, he told his squad to fall out as he went over to see what was happening.

"Ouch!" wined Oliver as he slid down the wall, he rubbed his scraped hands.

"Close," Marcus smirked, "keep trying you'll get there."

Oliver nodded, "Yes sir." And tried again but failed, "Can I see you do it, please sir."

"Alright Private." Flint nodded and climbed up the wall with ease. Wood inhaled and exhaled before running at the wall, managing to get a grip on the top and tried to pull himself up. "Do you want help Private?"

"No I can do it." the scot huffed as he gradually pulled himself up, "Look, I did it!" he said laughing.

"Well done." grinned Marcus, "Do you want to do the next one?"

"Yeah, why not?" He said enthusiastically.

"Your hands look sore. Here." Marcus got out a pair of gloves from his pocket and gave them to Oliver their fingers touching for only a moment.

"Thank you sir." The Private put them on.

They both dropped down from the wall, Marcus stood to the side as Oliver attempted to run up the wall but his foot slips and banged his nose against the brinks causing it to pour with blood. "Shit!" He swore then realised his mistake, "Sorry sir."

"It's alright Private." Marcus said before tending to Oliver's wound.

The Captain watched disgusted at the obvious display affection between the two, Marcus was way too familiar with the Private, and the Private in turn seemed to welcome it openly. He glared and watched as Flint made the boy fall out then took off his beret and jacket making them equal as they headed back to the camp, he smirked he was going to make Flint's new friend's life here unliveable.

*BNP-British National Party (very conservative)


End file.
